


Our Little Sister

by PondAmyPond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Not a Love Story, Other, Siblings, This is a story that came to me in a dream, and i really like it, but apart from a little Destiel, it isn't really a love story, it's about a new Winchester sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondAmyPond/pseuds/PondAmyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet Francesca in a mental hospital, where she is being held for screaming about demons and witches in her sleep. They quickly realise that she isn't crazy, and that she knows about their world of supernatural beings. Both brothers (but especially Dean) feel a deep connection to this girl, and they take her home with them, adopting her as the little sister they never had. But there are people in Francesca's past who are willing to go to extraordinary lengths to get her back, and the brothers, with some help from Cas and Bobby, will have their work cut out trying to protect their new sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic isn't a love story. There's a little Destiel in here eventually, but mostly it's just a story. It came to me almost fully formed in a dream, and I had to write it down. I loved it, and I hope you will too! Please leave me comments to tell me what you thought, I love to read them!! <3

They had met her in a mental hospital. Not a usual place to meet people who will come to have a huge impact on your life, but then again, Sam and Dean had never been “usual” in  _ any _ way. They’d been there on a case. She’d been there as a patient. 

“The disappearances are annoying certainly, and they’re upsetting some of the other residents, but I didn’t think they were suspect enough for the FBI to get involved,” the doctor said as he walked Sam and Dean down the corridor.

“Yeah, well, it’s routine for us to check things like this out. After seven patients disappear, it’s considered an FBI matter,” Sam explained calmly, shooting Dean an exasperated look. Dean didn’t see it, he was too busy looking around the corridor at the patients who were wandering around. One girl in particular caught his eye. She was different from the others, not as manic, and she seemed to be as put together as he himself was. She looked up as the trio passed by and their eyes met. Dean almost jumped. Her eyes were a shocking green, bright and alert, and they held none of the crazy he was used to seeing in every other patient’s eyes here. 

“Who’s she?” he asked the doctor, breaking into his rant about how inconvenient it was to have the agents there.

“Oh you mean Francesca? She’s only been here a couple of weeks. A man found her on the side of the road, sleeping. He went to wake her up to offer her a ride somewhere more comfortable, and she was apparently babbling about demons and witches. Then when he shook her awake, she attacked him. He had to have stitches. She’s been here ever since.” The doctor looked back at Francesca, who was watching the trio of men avidly. “She’s a strange one, I’ll tell you that. She seems perfectly healthy all day but at night, when she sleeps, she goes nuts. She screams about witches and demons, all sorts of supernatural, ghostly things, and sometimes she sleep walks. But the sleepwalking is really the weirdest part. She doesn’t go anywhere, but she gets up and goes through the same fight sequence every night. It’s like she’s reliving a fight she’s already had. Except she always loses.” The doctor seemed to realise how much he had said suddenly, snapping his mouth shut.

Sam and Dean looked at each other over the head of the doctor, both of them recognising that this girl probably wasn’t crazy at all. Dean sent Sam a pointed look and Sam nodded, agreeing that they should talk to her when they were done investigating the rooms of the vanishing patients…

It took them almost an hour of persuading, but eventually the doctor agreed to let them talk to Francesca alone. She was sitting on her bed when they walked in, her back to them, staring out of the window at something. 

“Francesca?” Sam enquired softly, causing her to jump and spin around to face them. She looked panicked for a moment, but Sam put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “We aren’t here to hurt you or take you away. We just want to talk.” Francesca relaxed a little and nodded.

Dean was watching her intently. She was much younger than he had originally thought. She couldn’t be more than twenty, if that, and she had a haunted, fragile look that hung about her face. She was thin, not in a healthy way, and it was obvious she was used to taking care of herself. Even with Sam’s reassurance she was backed into the furthest corner of the bed, away from the two brothers, and she was looking between them with a mixture of interest and fear. Dean felt his heart go out to her. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on who exactly. 

“The doctor tells us you talk about demons?” Sam was saying, as Dean dragged himself back out of his thoughts and into the room. Francesca nodded warily. Sam looked at Dean, and then shuffled a little closer to Francesca, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “What kind of demons?” he asked. 

Francesca looked at him for a moment, and then shifted her gaze to Dean. Their eyes met for the second time that day, and he saw her recognise something in him. Then she spoke. Her voice was soft, tentative, but with an edge of defense as if she had told this story before and was expecting them to tell her she was crazy. 

“I’ve seen them. Demons, I mean. They’re everywhere. They take over people, like possession, and they make their eyes go all black. And then they do horrible things. Bad things.” Francesca stopped and shuddered, shutting her eyes against the memories. “And there are other things too. Witches, and werewolves, and vampires. All the things you don’t want to be real. The things we tell children are just scary stories. They all exist.” She stopped talking suddenly, as if she had remembered that they wouldn’t believe her, twisting her hands in her lap in a betrayal of her fear. But her eyes were fierce, and her voice was strong when she looked up at them and added, “I’m not crazy. They’re all real. And they’re coming for me.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. And then Sam opened his mouth, but Dean cut across him. Something deep inside of Dean was pressing him to reassure this girl, to take care of her, and he had learned long ago to trust his instincts. 

“We believe you. You’re right, they do exist. We hunt them.” He moved closer to Francesca, a pang of sympathy going through him as she flinched away. But he didn’t move back, instead he crouched down so that his face was level with hers. “You’re not crazy, Francesca. We believe you.” She looked up at him then, and he realised with a jolt that she was crying. He usually didn’t deal with crying women, not his area of expertise, and he almost backed away to let Sam deal with her. But something in him stopped him. And then Francesca flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, and that same something in his chest made him hug her back. And in that moment he had made the decision that was going to change both brother’s lives.

“We’re going to protect you, okay? You’re coming with us, and we’ll look after you.” Dean said, surprising himself with the forcefulness of his voice. He could feel the surprise radiating off of Sam, but he also knew he had said the right thing. And he meant it. This girl needed them, and they were going to look after her. He suddenly realised who she reminded him of. Jo. She wasn’t as strong, obviously, but the little sister vibe was so strong that it almost knocked him over. He pushed away the thoughts of how he hadn’t been able to save Jo. He was going to save Francesca. She was their responsibility now. And he was going to make damn sure that she was okay. 

It wasn’t too difficult to persuade the doctors to let them take Francesca with them. They signed a couple of papers, and she packed her meager belongings, and then they were all in the impala together. Dean felt a sense of satisfaction, that she belonged there in the back of the car, as much as Sam did in the passenger seat. They didn’t say anything as Dean pulled away from the mental hospital, but he caught sight of her in the mirror, poking her tongue out at the building and he smiled. She soon fell asleep, and the view of her curled up in the back seat, a little smile on her face, sent a rush of feelings through Dean. Protectiveness was the overwhelming one, but he also felt happy, and angry at the people who had treated her so badly before this. There would be time for her to tell them everything, or as much as she wanted to, but he knew that she hadn’t ended up asleep in a ditch on the side of the road by accident. 

Sam broke into his thoughts by clearing his throat. Dean looked over at his brother, and was greeted with a knowing smile. 

“What?” demanded Dean.

“Nothing,” Sam replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “It’s just that, I thought you should know I agree.”

“Agree with what, exactly, Captain Mysterious?” Dean joked back.

“That she’s ours now. The little sister we never had. I see it too.” Sam answered, all laughing tones vanished from his voice. Dean stole another glance at his brother and saw the look of seriousness on his face. 

“She needs us, Sammy. And I know it sounds dumb, but I feel it in my gut. She’s supposed to be with us.”

“I know. I feel it too.”

Dean looked again in the mirror, checking that Francesca was still there. She was, fast asleep, and whispering to herself. But the look on her face was happy, and Dean felt content knowing that she wasn’t being plagued by the nightmares she had described before.

“Little sister, huh?” he wondered aloud. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Our little sister.”

 


End file.
